Good Things May Come
by Manya91
Summary: A little A/U. follows Afterlife. Read and have fun *wink* Alice/Claire slash


Disclaimer. Yeah yeah, I still do not own resident evil. If I did, there would be some Alice/Claire action! COME ON PAUL, TAKE THE HINT… we want Claire and Alice to be together! This is my first try EVER on writing a sex scene, so I'm sorry if it sucks. But bare with me, please xD

Alice was leaning on the railing of the ship, looking out to the horizon. They have been aboard the Arcadia for a good 2 weeks now. No sign of umbrella whatsoever. It was just waiting for them to arrive. But at least they didn't have to deal with Wesker anymore. Alice was waiting for them. Always looking out to the horizon, always waiting to be in action again. I was sitting in the control room, watching her while on my shift. Just making sure that we were still on track. Slowly but surely my memory started to come back. Mostly memories of Alice. How we would spend the nights together, just talking. And how she left us. Left me. To 'take care' of Umbrella. Yeah, she did that alright. To one base anyway. She told me what had happened, after I asked her. How they were making clones of her. And that, that was the only reason she had survived down there. That her clone that died in her arms, had saved her ass in the laser room. She also told me that she could only think about me, when she was facing death. And she blushed, looking a bit embarrassed by what she had said. That's when I remembered our time together in the desert. How she had blushed after she had first kissed me, fearful of my reaction. And I had kissed her back. But I didn't tell her I remembered. Instead I just smiled and blushed a little to.

Ever since Alice has been trying to avoid me, god knows why. I've been trying to spend more time with her. But she always avoids me. It has been 5 days like that. Whenever time we got to spend together I would try to find out why she's acting like that. But I gave up 2 days ago. So now we just don't talk. Except when we're forced to. When K-Mart or Chris is with us. I keep watching Alice, trying to figure out what she's thinking about. It always looks as if she's deep in thought. Trying to work out the ways of life. Why the shit that is happening is happening. She looked away from her spot, looking at the place where I'm standing, looking at her. Our eyes connect and I can see her smile a little bit. She keeps my gaze and I keep hers. Until the door opened revealing Chris, I looked away from her and at him instead, greeting him. I glanced back at the front of the ship. But saw that she had once again turned her attention back to the horizon. Chris had noticed the change between us. That Alice was avoiding me. He tried to find out why once, asked Alice what was on her mind. But she just shrugged it off. Said it was nothing to worry about and she walked away.

'She still not speaking to you?' he asked. I just shook my head, looking a little defeated. 'I just wish she would talk to me already' I sighed as Chris walked closer to me. 'I'll take over the shift in a few minutes. I forgot to do something' I frowned at his retreating form thinking what he might have forgotten. There isn't a lot to forget on this forsaken boat anyway. I shook my head and looked back at Alice. Staring at her. She turned around and greeted someone, from where I was standing I couldn't see who it was, but I knew it was Chris. My overprotective big brother. He walked in sight and straight towards Alice. She tried to get away from him, cause she started to walk away. But Chris intervened. He started talking to her. Though I couldn't hear what. I saw that it was hurting her. She glanced up for a moment, looking me straight in the eyes again and I could see the hurt and apprehension in them. My heart tore at her gaze. She looked back at Chris, who had looked up at me as well. She said something, and she looked away from him. He touched her shoulder and she looked up at him again. He said something and she thought it over. You can always tell when she's thinking about something. She nodded and walked away. Chris looked up at me and nodded at me, so I greeted him back with a small smile.

A few seconds passed and the door opened. I thought it would be Chris, but instead I heard a female voice ask if she could please talk to me. I looked at her, surprised to say the lightest. More like, utterly shocked of her actually speaking to me when she didn't need to. It has been going on like that for days. I nodded at her, keeping my face straight. Not showing any surprise or any kind of other emotion. 'Didn't know you were still able to' I said, my voice betraying my anger. I heard Alice take a deep breath and ask the next question. 'Can we go to your cabin? I don't want to talk while Chris has to take over the shift' I shrugged and waited for Chris to come in and get this shift out of my hands. When he had taken over we walked to my cabin I complete silence. I opened the door, and signalled Alice to come in. She did so and took a seat on my bed, while I closed the door and leaned against it. Crossing my arms across my chest. 'I know you remember some of our time together in the desert' this time I did look surprised. How did she know that? I didn't tell anyone. 'I can see it the way you look at me' she explained, as if reading my thoughts. 'It would be a matter of time before you remembered the other thing as well'

'What other thing?' I asked a little intrigued. She was looking at the floor the whole time, except for now. 'You don't remember yet' she asked, more of a statement then a question. 'Remember what?' I asked again. Alice took a deep breath, stared at the ground again and started. 'The day we parted, when you flew off towards Alaska. You weren't exactly happy. You made me promise to come back, because you wouldn't be waiting' as Alice was telling me this, I started to remember it. 'I gave you a ultimatum' Alice looked up and nodded ever so slightly. I walked over to my bed and sat down beside her. 'I told you, if you went now to stay away and not to come back' I frowned, trying to remember it all. Alice nodded once again. 'And I stayed behind. I'll never forget how you looked at me. You hated me' I had to cut her off there so I firmly said no. 'I could never hate you. No matter what choice you made. I know you had to take care of that facility. Or whatever or whoever was down there. I couldn't have made you change your mind. I was acting selfish. Trying to get you to come with me. So I wouldn't have to be alone again. Not after I finally remembered what it felt like to have someone there who cares about you' Feeling her gaze on me, I looked up and stared in her eyes. 'On the way to Alaska, I could only think about what I had said to you. While I just wanted to kiss you right there'

I stopped talking and apologized with my eyes. 'Is this why you were avoiding me?' she nodded 'I thought, once you remember, you wouldn't want anything to do with me' she looked down at the floor again, so I cupped her chin making her look at me. And kissed her. Slow at first waiting for Alice to react back. Thankfully I didn't have to wait long. She eased into the kiss. Moving one hand on my waist, and the other tangled in my hair. Pulling me closer to her. I used my other hand to cup her other cheek. Moving from my position, to on her lap. So she moved her right hand that was tangled in my hair to my waist. To hold make sure I didn't fall over. I licked her lips, asking for entrance and she accepted. We stayed like that for a few minutes. Our tongues battling for dominance. Until we had to separate for air. Breaths ragged. 'Why did you avoid me? We could've done this so much sooner' Alice laughed lowly. 'I don't know Claire. I don't know' and she kissed me again. This time a little softer, more gentle. She moved her left hand to my lower back. Lifting my top up a little bit. I felt electricity run trough me as I felt her skin on mine and I let out a small moan. Which didn't get unnoticed by Alice. She slid my vest off me, letting it fall to the ground. Her hands lingering on my arms for a moment. Trailing slowly up and then down over my breasts, linger ever so slightly. Going down further to the hem of my shirt. Parting our lips so she could lift it over my head, leaving me in my black bra.

I looked at Alice and smiled briefly and kissed her neck. Sucking on her pulse point. I heard her moan lowly. As I moved my hands to get rid of her shirt, I moved up with my lips to her ear, playing with her earlobe. I broke our contact briefly to get rid of her shirt. Alice pulled me even closer to her, feeling even more electricity run trough me, as I felt more of Alice's skin on mine. I licked my lips in a effort to moisten them. And Alice started kissing me again with more passion then before. She trailed her hands down my side making me shudder a little. Moving them up slowly. Until she eventually reached my breasts and cupped them. Squeezing them gently. My nipples stiffened greatly because of the interaction. Her hands trailed to cup my butt, as she moved me lay on the bed. She was straddling me, holding my hands above my head. And she kissed my neck. Teasing me the same way that I had teased her. Sucking at my pulse point. Nipping it softly. She trailed her kisses down my chest, giving a kiss on each of my breast making me moan. She passed my abdomen. And stopped at the waist of my jeans. She looked up at me, asking me permission with her eyes and I answered with a simple smile.

Alice undid the button and zipped down the zipper. Pulling my jeans down. Leaving me almost naked, except of my black bra and panties. She kissed my legs all the up to my thighs. Where she stopped for a moment. My heart was racing like never before. She kissed my inner thigh, coming closer the place where I needed her most. She came nearer, but ignored the spot as she travelled a bit higher and I grunted in annoyance. And I heard Alice chuckle lightly. 'Looks like someone is hasty' she smirked at me. 'I've been waiting 18 too damn long months for you. I think I can be a bit hasty' her smirk grew wider, seeing a mischievous glint in her eyes. She pulled down my panties. And gave a small kiss on the right place. She was teasing me. Merciless teasing me. It didn't take long till I had to bite back the moan that erupted from my throat. As gulfs of pure ecstasy engulfed my body. My body relaxed and Alice climbed next to me, holding me as she waited till I got my breath back.

It took a few minutes to get back on planet earth. 'You okay?' Alice asked softly and I could only smile. The most devious smile ever. 'You're going to pay for that teasing' I moved on top of Alice. Pulling her jeans down, as she had done with me. I pinned her down to the bed and used my left arm to put my weight on as I kissed Alice deeply. Letting my right hand to linger down lower. Over her abdomen, I could feel her shudder, and trailing it at the hem of her panties. I toyed with it for a few moments and moved over it. Makin circular motions on the hem. Alice was squirming. She let out a mix between a grunt and a moan. She threw her head back murmuring something that sounded like 'Damn it Claire' I grinned at it and stopped playing around. I removed her panty with my free hand and went to do she wanted me to do. Her body was squirming under my fingers. Her muscles tensing and relaxing. Her body tensed up as I let her come closer and closer to the edge, until she couldn't hold it anymore and she let her walls collapse. Her body relaxed completely and she fell back into the bed.

I went to lay down next to her, drawing on her abdomen with my fingers. I rested my head on her chest, waiting for her to come back to the living. This felt good. Just being here with her. 'Alice?' I asked softly. I heard a soft hum to tell me she had returned and I smiled. It sounded sweet. Being with Alice, laying down with her, It felt perfect. As if the world hadn't changed a bit. In they're own little world. 'I wish you didn't avoid me' I told her softly. Alice chuckled briefly. 'Yeah me too' and we both fell asleep. Holding each other.


End file.
